Afterlife
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Degel se preguntaba cómo había llegado a parar a aquella situación. No estaba metido en ningún asunto peligroso ni incómodo, así que no se podía quejar, pero tenía cierta curiosidad por saber qué hacía en el otro mundo... acompañado de Kardia.


**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Degel se preguntaba cómo había llegado a parar a aquella situación. No estaba metido en ningún asunto peligroso ni incómodo, así que no se podía quejar, pero tenía cierta curiosidad por saber qué hacía en el otro mundo acompañado de Kardia. ¿Acaso era porque murieron relativamente cerca el uno del otro en un corto espacio de tiempo? Misterios de la vida. O de la muerte, pensó, mirando de reojo al que en vida fue el caballero de Escorpio. Éste parecía nervioso, como queriendo decirle algo pero sin tener el atrevimiento necesario.

—Kardia. Sea lo que sea que quieras decir, suéltalo de una vez—dijo al fin, ajustándose las gafas correctamente. Por un momento pensó distraídamente que tal vez tendría la oportunidad de devolvérselas a su legítimo dueño en aquel lugar.

—¿Cómo moriste? —preguntó con cierta timidez, consciente de que era una pregunta muy personal.

Degel se consideraba una persona bastante observadora. Se había dado cuenta enseguida de cómo la muerte había afectado a su amigo y compañero. Después de vivir cada momento como si fuera el último, Kardia se sentía más relajado después de su muerte. Tenía momentos esporádicos en los que parecía pensativo e inseguro de cómo actuar ahora que sabía que su corazón no era una bomba de relojería, pero su inseguridad era una buena señal. Por fin podría aprender a vivir, o lo que fuera, con calma.

—Tuve que congelar Bluegard para evitar una masacre. Acabé atrapado en el hielo—respondió con cierta amargura. Había muerto de manos de su propio ataque, abrazado por el frío que siempre le acompañó. Claro, fue por decisión propia, pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso.

Adivinando los pensamientos del que fue caballero de Acuario, Kardia sonrió con tristeza.

—Ya veo. El frío fue tu perdición, así como el calor lo fue para mí—comentó con melancolía, sin mirarle a los ojos—. Ahora veo nuestro error.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar a parar? —preguntó Degel, sintiéndose ligeramente perdido. A veces no entendía cómo funcionaba la mente de Kardia. La muerte le había hecho aún más difícil de leer durante sus pequeños arranques de reflexiones existenciales.

—Es solo que estaba pensando que todo habría sido diferente si nos hubiéramos mantenido unidos—le explicó—. Siento que tu frío y mi calor se hubieran complementado de lujo. Podríamos haber manejado todo de otra manera y tal vez ahora no estaríamos aquí.

—Eso ya nunca lo sabremos, Kardia. Deberías dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Lo pasado, pasado está—le aconsejó. Degel nunca había sido partidario de llorar por la leche derramada. Era inútil y solo provocaba dolores de cabeza.

—Pero… Pero… ¿Y si tuviéramos una segunda oportunidad? —insistió con vehemencia—. ¿Y si nos volviéramos a conocer en otra vida?

—Entonces no nos separaremos—prometió sin dudarlo ni un segundo, mirando a los ojos a su amigo, entendiendo que eso era algo importante para él—. Nos mantendremos fuertes y nada ni nadie nos vencerá.

—¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes que en nuestra próxima vida estaremos siempre juntos?

—Lo prometo—sonrió—. ¿Ahora ya puedes volver a ser el Kardia de siempre?

Ese Kardia inseguro era una brisa de aire fresco en comparación con el apasionado caballero de la aguja escarlata, pero esa conversación se estaba volviendo demasiado sentimental para su gusto. Le costaría toda la eternidad acostumbrarse a esa nueva faceta del joven de ojos azules.

Kardia soltó una carcajada y su expresión volvió a ser la de siempre. Miró a ambos lados, como buscando algo, y empezó a andar con paso decidido, cogiendo a Degel del brazo y arrastrándole con él hacia una multitud de gente.

—¿Crees que encontraremos aquí un buen lugar para pelear contra buenos rivales? —preguntó con energía, cambiado de tema.

—¿Acaso yo no te sirvo? —bromeó el joven, volviéndose a ajustar las gafas.

—Ya me congelaste el trasero lo suficiente en vida—rió, de buen humor, guiando a su compañero hacia algún sitio desconocido, haciendo zigzag para abrirse paso entre la multitud—. ¡Ahora quiero algo que me haga arder!

—Tú siempre quieres algo que te haga arder. De verdad, no tienes remedio…—suspiró Degel, que empezaba a tener problemas para no perder a su amigo en el gentío. Con tanta gente empujándoles por todas partes sentía que la mano que le guiaba no tardaría en perder su agarre—. Encontraremos un buen rival para ti.

—Juntos—dijo Kardia, soltando el brazo del joven de ojos verdes y ofreciéndole la mano. Éste la tomó inmediatamente.

—Juntos.


End file.
